


My Spidey Boy

by milkycities



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Action & Romance, Fluff, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Wong yukhei - Freeform, huang renjun - Freeform, lee donghyuck - Freeform, lee jeno - Freeform, lucas wong - Freeform, mark lee - Freeform, na jaemin - Freeform, nct - Freeform, park jisung - Freeform, soft, spiderman - Freeform, spiderman!au, spiderman!yukhei, zhong chenle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkycities/pseuds/milkycities
Summary: Lucas figuring out all these new powers he got out of nowhere and trying to make time for superhero life, school and his crush, Renjun.





	My Spidey Boy

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! this is the first time im writing something so extensive and that im actually putting some work into so please be nice but also feel free to comment and point out something you don't like as much and think i should change! i hope you enjoy this story, spiderman!lucas is something ive always been obssessed with so i decided to make it happen! love y'all :)
> 
> disclaimer: i wont be making this into the exact same story of spiderman, ill be taking inspiration from movies and comics and also making up some stuff of my own! also, this first chapter is just a small introduction to lucas, all the soft fluffiness will start later

If you asked Lucas what his favorite activity was, he’d probably reply with something along the lines of “eating, playing games but sleep more than anything”. Don’t get him wrong, he wasn’t lazy, he just enjoyed his sleeping time very much, so the chills and stings he was feeling tonight that were keeping him from getting his usual 6 hours of sleep were very much bothering him.  
  
It was now 3AM and he’s been feeling like this for the last 4 hours not really knowing what caused this terrible feeling, not long ago he was feeling so cold to the point where he had to get 3 blankets to pass the night but all of a sudden he started feeling really hot and had to take off all the clothing he was wearing in hope it would stop the sweat that was getting his sheets all wet and making him feel sticky.  
  
He decided to get some water from the kitchen to see if it would help with the heat, however, when he got up he felt dizzy all of a sudden, his vision was blurry and he could barely stand up straight.  
  
That didn’t stop him from walking all the way to the kitchen and getting that much desired cup of water. He drank the whole thing in one go and decided to drink a few more times just for good measure.  
  
He stood there, supporting himself with both hands on the kitchen counter in hopes of feeling a little better and getting his vision back to normal before going back to bed but to no avail, he kept sweating and even though he had barely any clothes on he still felt way too hot and sufocated.  
  
At this point he was slightly panicking, not knowing what it could be that was making him feel this terrible, was it something he ate? Did he catch the flu? He really had no idea.  
  
He could ask aunt Hyoyeon for help but he refused for two reasons: he didn’t want to wake her up at 3AM considering she had been working all day and was going to work in about 3 hours, she was probably way too tired and also because he knew she would make him go to the hospital and if there’s a place he dislikes it’s the hospital.  
  
Without much of a choice, he was going to suck it up and make it for the night and maybe aunt Hyoyeon would help him tomorrow. He decided to get a wet towel from the bathroom just to help with the heat and the fever he most likely had.  
  
First thing he did when he got in the bathroom was look at himself in the mirror and he did not expect to look that bad, his skin was sweaty and sickly pale, however his cheeks had a red tone to them because of the heat, his lips were dry and cracked and his eyes were red and swollen.  
  
In an attempt to clean some of the sweat from his forehead he pushed back his bangs so they wouldn’t get in the way of the towel and that’s when he saw it in the mirror, very close to his elbow was a bruise with na abnormal size, it looked like a bug bite, but worse than usual, it didn’t look like the usual mosquito bites he would get sometimes in the summer, this one was bigger and much more swollen.  
  
With the dizziness and headache he was currently dealing with, it took him a while to remember what could’ve caused such a big bruise in his arm, he had to feel something when whatever it was that bit him did it, it was way too big and painful to be a simple bite.  
  
That’s when it hit.  
  
The lab. That morning Lucas went on a school trip to some fancy lab full of technologies and weird looking utensils he had never seen in chemistry class. He did remember going to an unauthorized area and playing around with some things he wasn’t meant to, inclunding a glass box that contained a bunch of weird looking spiders. They had this bright neon color to them and it almost looked like they were radioactive or something. Maybe it wasn’t the greatest idea to open the box and take one of the spiders out, that did end up going up his sleeve and biting his arm. He didn’t know how he hadn’t thought of that already and how obvious it was, I mean what else could be causing this weird reaction other than the weird ass spider that bit him this morning.  
  
So was it venomous? Is he dying right now? He should really wake aunt Hyoyeon and ask for help, he really wants to but he can’t get himself to do it, in the way to her room the diziness gets worse and he nearly loses his footing. He holds onto the couch in the living room and decides to sit down before something bad happens. He tries to cal for aunt Hyoyeon but he can’t get the words to come out, not only was his throat extremely dry but he also couldn’t speak for some reason, he was too tired and it felt like his voice was gone. He struggled for a bit but ended up passing out in the couch.  
  
He woke up to the feeling of two hands on his shoulders, shaking him from his sleep and someone calling his name. He opened his eyes to see aunt Hyoyeon with a frown on her face, clearly worried and confused as to why she just found her nephew sleeping on the couch.  
  
“Lucas, honey wake up”  
  
He groaned while stretching “I’m awake!”  
  
He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, his vision was normal again, it actually seemed better than usual but that was probably the lack of sleep making him see things. He also noticed that he didn’t feel hot anymore and the stings were gone. He went to look for the bite but he couldn’t find it. He checked both arms to make sure but he couldn’t find anything. That’s strange.  
  
He turns to aunt Hyoyeon who’s been staring at him this whole time with a questioning look on her face “Lucas, what are you doing on the couch? Did something happen to your bed?”  
  
He thinks about last night’s events, did it really happen? He remebers the shivers and the sweating very vividly but the bite mark was gone… was it all a dream? Or an illusion? What the fuck is happening?!  
  
“No, my bed is fine. I just… I wasn’t feeling very good last night. I went to kitchen to get some water and passed out in the couch before getting to my room. At least I think that’s what happened”  
  
Lucas looked down at his hands, something felt weird, he was feeling so much better comparing to last night, way too good in his opinion, he felt stronger, he had this strange sensation almost like he was aware of everything around him, he didn’t know how to explain the feeling but he felt it.  
  
Aunt Hyoyeon noticed his distress and placed a hand on his back in an attempt to comfort him “Do you wanna go see a doctor? I can call my boss and ask for the day if you need”  
  
“No, it’s ok, I’m feeling a lot better now, but thank you” He got up and went back to his room in a rush.  
  
“Ok then, I’m going to work now, call me if you need anything, if you feel sick hit me up right away!” He heard aunt Hyoyeon shout from the living room.  
  
“Yes, I will! Don’t worry! Have a nice day at work!”  
  
Hyoyeon said one last goodbye and a “love you” before Lucas heard the front door close.  
  
He looked at the watch to see what time it was, he had around 20 minutes to catch the bus if he didn’t wanna be late for his first class.  
  
He rushed to the bathroom to get ready, he might have time for a quick shower if he’s fast enough.  
  
He got inside the shower and turned the water on, it was cold but there was no time to wait for the water to warm up, although the cold didn’t really faze him for some reason, he hated cold showers but this one didn’t feel as bad as the others.  
  
As he went to get his shampoo bottle and squeeze some onto his hand, he must’ve squeezed too hard because the whole liquid came pouring out of the bottle onto his hand and the shower floor.  
  
He stood there for a while, shocked, staring at the mess he had just made, not really sure how he made it.  
  
In the panic of it all he hurriedly turned the water off only to break part of the faucet. He looked at the metal piece in his hand, not really sure of what just happened and not really sure of how to react to this. Did he just break the shower?   
  
He got out of the shower, trying his best not to touch or break anything. There was no time to worry about this right now, he had a bus to catch. He slowly reached for his toothbrush and toothpaste and started brushing his teeth. As he did it, he noticed a fly standing on the mirror in front of him. What was supposed to be a light tap on the mirror to frighten the bug away turned out to be too strong, shatering the mirror into pieces.  
  
Lucas stumbled back, startled by what he had just done, once again not knowing how he actually did it.  
  
He stood in the middle of the bathroom for a while, completely still and confused as to what was going on.  
  
Suddenly something stole his attention away from the small pieces of the broken mirror on the floor around his feet, he felt as if he wasn’t alone in the room. He looked around, searching for what could be making him feel this way and that’s when he noticed the spider on top of the laudry basket. He stared at it for a while, taking in all the details on that spider. He wasn’t wrong, his vision was indeed better, he could see all the little details on that spider, from the tiny hairs all over its body to the six tiny eyes on its face.  
  
He thought he was going crazy, maybe he was but for some reason he felt a connection to the spider. A feeling of awareness of its presence in an almost comforting way, as if the spider was aware of his presence and felt the connection too.  
  
He didn’t want to believe it, but what if all these strange things that were happening to him were related to that spider bite from yesterday? From the sickness to the sudden strenght spurt that happened overnight and the fact that it seemed like he was having a special moment with a spider not long ago.  
  
This couldn’t be possible. What were they feeding those spiders in the lab? Has this happened to anyone else? This had to be one of the weirdest situations he has ever been in, but he had to admit, it was pretty cool. Did this mean he was a superhero now? I mean it’s not everyday that you get super strength and over sensibility to your surroundings, and those do sound like things a superhero would have.  
  
He looked at the clock over the mirror and checked the time.  
  
7 minutes before the bus arrived. Shit.  
  
He dried himself and ran to his room, picked a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants from the floor, grabbed his bag. He looked at the clock again.  
  
4 minutes.  
  
There was no way in hell he would manage to catch this bus, but he had to try, if there was something he hated, it was being late and he refused to be late when he still had a chance to catch the bus.  
  
He started running towards the front door of his house, accidentaly knocking on his aunt’s vase, that thing was supposed to be worth a lot even though Lucas is pretty sure he has seen it mutiple times in various home decor stores all over town, but he doesn’t like to question his aunt, it’s probably her excuse to make sure Lucas and his friends don’t make any unnecessary damage.  
  
When he noticed the vase was tumbling down and about to fall, he ran back to it and stretched his arm to reach it and suddenly a white stringy substance shot right out of his hand glueing itself onto the vase and pushing it back on the table.  
  
“What the…?”  
  
He looked back and forth between his hand and the white substance on the vase.  
  
Now more than ever he was sure this whole thing had to do with that spider, he literally just shot a spiderweb out of his hand.  
  
He remebered again. The bus. He looked at the watch in the living room.  
  
2 minutes.  
  
Leaving the thoughts about the whole spider situation for another time, he ran for the door. How was he supposed to get to the bus stop in time? He usually takes 5 minutes to get there, how is he supposed to get there in less than 2 minutes?  
  
He still had to try, he really hated being late, he had to try no matter what.  
  
He kept running, giving a few rushed ‘good mornings’ to friends and acquaintances on the street and being careful not to run up against someone and knocking them down.  
  
Lucas had to admit, never had he run this fast for so long without feeling tired, but right now he could see the bus stop in a distance, with people in line still waiting for the bus. Not only did he run all that without getting tired, he did it in a really short time too. These powers were starting to be very useful.  
  
He was only a few feet away from the bus stop when he saw the bus arriving, he started running faster and joined the line just before the last 2 people in line got in.  
  
Once he got inside, he heard someone call his name.  
  
“Lucas! I saved you a seat!” It was Mark, his best friend.  
  
Walking down the bus to his seat, he waved at Mark so he’d know he heard him and started thinking… should he tell Mark what happened? This type of information was probably something he should keep secret… but he knew he could trust Mark…  
  
No.  
  
Who knows what could happen. He won’t tell Mark. At least not now.  
  
He arrived to the seat Mark saved for him and sat down before the bus would start moving. He looked down at myself and noticed, no sweat stains. He ran all that and didn’t even break a sweat. Wow.  
  
Mark gave him a weird look “Dude, what happened? You’re never late.”  
  
You know what? Fuck it.  
  
“Mark, you’re not gonna believe what happened…”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! i know this wasn't perfect in any way but please tell me what you think and leave some kudos and comments if you enjoyed it! id love to hear some feedback from everyone!
> 
> btw, i read this a few times and made sure to change any typos or mistakes so im sorry if i let some slide
> 
> @ ciubseo on twt


End file.
